Team Underworld: The Series
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Follow the adventures of Team Underworld as they protect the planet from monsters, demons, and super villians. Teamed up with many heroes and fighting many villians, this is one adventure no one wants to miss. R&R.
1. The Beginining part 1

Well, might as well start this series for Team Underworld, enjoy.

The First Mission part 1

It was nighttime and we see a building, which was a general store. A crashing sound can be heard from the outside, meaning someone just broke in.

Inside, a few thugs are seen robbing the place, and smirking as they see all the money in the register, after whacking it open.

Then a young male voice says "you guys may be bad at keeping money on you, but do you have to steal? Moa-moa."

The first thug asks "Who the heck is that?"

Then suddenly a cart hit one of the guys, knocking him down. "Ow." said that thug.

"What's going on!" asked the leader, scared.

A teenage girl's voice says "wanna see who we are?"

the forth thug asks "Yeah, who are you guys?"

A scary voice says "Look behind you human." The men turn around to see six people, four boys, and two girls.

The first one was a teenage imp creature with black skin with a few marking on his arms, a red serpent dragon-like marking on his left arm, glowing green eyes, brown hair, and also sharp teeth and also a very long tail. This is ShadowDJ, member of the Fanfiction Author Fighters and leader of the team there.

Next to him was a boy with red spiky hair, red eyes with cat-like silts in them, a pair of cat ears on his head, claws on his fingers, a long red tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, red jeans, a red shirt with the word "Moa", along with a blue headband with the same word on it, and also has guns on his tail. This is Moa-Nara, a happy-go-lucky kid, a member of the FAF, and also the second-in-command of this team he was with his brother.

Next to Moa was a little girl with brown hair, purple eyes, a pink and white school uniform with a yellow skirt and bow. She was also wearing a black hat and cape, and is also holding a pink wand with a heart on the top of it, inside the heart was the Star of David in it. This is Yukari Sendo, the magic user of this new group.

The forth person their was shorter then most of the team. He had dark blue hair, blue eyes, a black stripe on each cheek, elf ears, a old-fashion outfit, large gloves with medal claws on them, making them look like talons. He also wore boots. This is Vexx, a warrior from another planet.

The second girl there had dark skin, red hair, glowing blue eyes, a yellow dress that had yellow fingerless gloves attached to them. Long boots on, and also has a blue sphere under her chin. This is Sari Sumdac, a robot girl.

The final person there didn't even look human at all, he looked more like a skeleton covered with fire, wearing a black leather jacket over his ribs with small spikes on his shoulders, spiked knuckled gloves, black boots, black leather pants and also had red flames in his sockets in place for eyes. This is the Ghost Rider, the biggest demonic antihero.

The lead thug says "Lets move!" they scramble away, trying to get away from the heroes.

"Not so fast pal." said Sari, running infront of them, catching them off guard. "I'll beat the scrap out of you guys?" she said, smirking,

"You are guilty!" said Ghost Rider, grabbing the leader with his chain and dragging him towards him.

"HELP!!!" Yelled the Leader, scared.

The thugs ran to get them, but they each got taken down by each of the members. Vexx shot energy at one of them, knocking him out. Sari grabbed one and threw him into a cart, which Yukari hit another one. Moa just used his tail to trip one into a cash register. DJ clawed one, making a heck of a scar on his face, making the man scream.

The scared man asks "are you going to kill us?"

Sari says "No. But I'm not so sure about your leader." Points to Ghost Rider, glaring at him.

"Look into my eyes." said the Devil's bounty hunter, as the man screamed as the most dangerous move in the whole underworld was activated; The Penance Stare. Fire sparked from the Ghost Rider's eyes and into the man's eyes, killing him instantly.

(later)

The police showed up and got the remaining members, as the chief asks "What team do you have here, DJ?"

DJ smirks and says "Team Underworld."

Yukari smiles and says "we have to go now, bye." After she said that, DJ tapped his scythe on the ground and they vanished into thin air.

(HQ; Underworld)

Inside of the Underworld, a 4-story black and silver building is seen. The building looked like a house of some kind, like the kind a demon would live. This is the Team Underworld HQ.

Inside, the team teleported in. Inside looked like a Halloween Haunted House Party sort of thing. Red and black furniture, a large TV with a bat design on it, and many other Halloween themed things. DJ got onto the sofa, which was black and looked like it was covered with blood while Yukari turned on the TV.

On TV was a episode of _Ben 10_. DJ looked around and saw Vexx leaving, so the Imp asks "Where are you going?"

Vexx looks at him and says "I'm going to train for a bit." DJ nods as he left.

Ghost Rider changed to a man with black hair, blue eyes and also tanned skin. This is Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider's human form.

Johnny sighs a bit and says "How long until someone else comes in?"

Moa shrugs and says "I don't know moa."

Sari, recharging near by, says "Maybe we should just go out and eat or something, you know, for a bit."

DJ and his team look at her and smirk.

(a Pizza Hut; Surface)

DJ was in his human disguise, which was a teen with brown hair, green eyes behind glasses, and also a black collared shirt and black jeans. Moa's outfit was just a hat over his ears and sunglasses to hid his eyes, and also a black jacket. All Yukari and Sari had to do was just get rid of their other things, like Yukari had to get rid of her hat and cape.

They all sat at a table, trying to decide what to eat. When the waiter came by, he asks "What will you have?"

"Pepperoni and sausage pizza and Sprite for me." said DJ, giving the man his menu.

"The spiciest pizza you have and some Water." said Johnny, giving him his menu as well.

Yukari looks at the menu she had and said "I'll just have some some pasta with some cola, thanks." she handed the man her menu.

Sari looks through the menu and says "I'll just have what my friend in black is having."

Vexx says "same here." they both gave the man their menus.

"Got it." said the waiter, leaving.

DJ's eyes glowed a bit, and says "Trouble."

Moa says "It will take awhile for the food to be done, so moa we will get a appetite when we get back."

He and the team ran for the front door, and Yukari, seeing the waiter, says "Better make that food to go." she puts down the address for him, and leaves, making the waiter confused, and looks at the.

"Oh well, better do that." he looks at the address, and shrugs.

(Outside)

After getting into uniform, they see a mean looking figure attacking the city. The monster infront of them was dark red, with curved horns, yellow eyes, a pair of shorts made of fur, and also boots made out of the same fur. In his hand was a large hammer the size of a streetlight with a rock-hard hammer part the size of a large boulder. This is Herika, the Dark Demon.

The monster growls a bit and says "Well, Well. ShadowDJ, haven't seen you in....3 years."he laughs as he slams his hammer on the ground, making all of them go into the air.

"Ow." said Moa plainly, as he passed out, but changed in a bit. He grew a bit, his claws and teeth sharpen themselves, and also his hair went over one of his eyes. This is Mora-Nora, Moa's other self.

Mora smirked a bit and says "Go back to the underworld."

Herika laughs evilly as he says "Bring it."

DJ says "TEAM UNDERWORLD! ATTACK!!" they charged at him, as he ran to them.

End of Episode 1 part one

Cliffhanger, got you there! HA! Anyway, sorry about that. But don't worry, I'll continue when I can, okay. So please, Read, Review and Suggest away.


	2. The Begining part 2

Time to continue this series. Enjoy

The First Mission part 2

The Battle Between Herika and Team Underworld

DJ slices at Herika, as he growls. "Watch it shrimp." said Herika, annoyed.

Mora says "no, watch this!" he grabs his guns and fired, shooting the giant's hands. The giant recoiled after that, dropping his hammer as Sari shot out a energy beam.

"This guy won't go down!" said Vexx, shooting energy from his talons.

Ghost Rider just says "Just try harder!" he unleashes a inferno of hellfire at him

Yukari tried to shoot out a blast of magic as Sari fired

Herika grabs his hammer and slams it at the ground, sending everyone flying.

After getting back up, DJ growls before saying "Eat this." and sends out a blast of energy at him.

Herika growls before saying "Might as well leave, this is getting old." He vanishes as the heroes looked confused.

Yukari says "Well, that was weird. Should we go back to the HQ?" The others nod at that.

(Team Underworld HQ)

The team sat down and ate their food in peace, Mora was back to Moa, who was eating the sausage part of the pizza DJ, Sari and Vexx ordered.

Yukari, eating her pasta, asks "Do you wonder what we'll meet up with this team?"

DJ shrugs and says "Who knows, but I know what thing. What ever happens, we'll take care of it as a team."

Johnny, taking a bite out of a piece of his pizza, says "Amen to that." Vexx and Sari nod at that.

"Yeah moa." said Moa, smiling as he took another bite out of his pizza.

Vexx says "Well, since we're almost done anyway, how about we train?" DJ nods and puts the leftovers into the fridge for later. Then the whole team left to the training room, to start their training.

End of part 2

Yes I know this is short, but just so you know, this is just part of the first episode, don't worry, I'll work on the other episodes. Remember, Read, Review and Suggest away


	3. Cryptic Battle

Okay, episode 2, coming up. Enjoy

Cryptic Battle

We see a forest of some kind with a group of people, camping by the looks of it. One of them, a little girl, heard something. Her father smiles and says "Don't worry, there isn't anything there."

Then a deep growling sound is heard as a giant ape-like monster with glowing eyes were looking down at them. The family screams as the monster was ready to attack.

(Team Underworld HQ; a few hours later)

DJ and Vexx were training against each other as Yukari and Sari were acting as the cheer leaders.

Johnny sat down, messing with a small fireball he watched.

Vexx, clawing at him, asks "What? You can't keep up?"

DJ says "Just going easy on you." and then kicks him in the face, but Vexx just gets back up. Moa runs in, interrupting things.

"we got problems moa!" said Moa, freaking out.

DJ says "What's wrong?"

(later in the forest)

DJ and the rest of the team saw the area in shreds, much to their shock. Exedra says "Seems what ever was here, it didn't leave anything untouched." He was talking about how the place looked wreaked.

Moa smelled something and says "Come on." they ran into a bush, and saw a trio of people and another trio of animals.

The first person was a fully-grown man with a dark skin tone, black hair with mostly white at the top part, had a pale blue eye with a lightning-shaped scar going out of his eye, his other eye was brown, while wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.

The woman next to him had naturally white hair, brown eyes, the same jumpsuit, only feminine, a normal skin tone, and also had a sword strapped to her back.

The youngest, a boy around Yukari's age, had a black hair with a white mullet on the front, a orange shirt with a dragon-like "S" on it, dark skin like the grown man, yellow pants and black shoes.

Next to the kid was a strange creature. It had the appearance of both a gorilla and a cat, with red eyes with small dots for pupils, small fangs sticking out of it's upper jaw, long arms and legs with which each had hand-like appendages on them, and also tanned fur.

The other creature was a Komodo Dragon with dark green skin, red eyes, two small fangs sticking out of it's lower jaw. It growled a bit at a creature next to it.

The creature was a large reptilian bird-like creature with dark green scales, a light green beak, purplish red eyes, long black wings, and a funny shape on the front of it's beak, revealing a few sharp fangs, along with some small hair-like spikes on the back of it's head and a small tail.

The man looks at the woman and asks "Drew, you think this was another siting of an attack?"

The woman, now known as Drew, says "Not so sure, Doc. All I know is that something large attacked here."

The boy looks at a tree which looked like it was taken down by force, says "Seems like something bigger then Fisk made this mess." The gorilla/cat thing, now called Fisk, made a mumbling sound out of confusion. The kid says "I know that Fisk, as Kur, I need to make sure no cryptids will hurt people."

Doc sighs a bit and says "Zak, listen. This isn't easy for us either. Cryptids have been attacking innocent people for unknown reasons for quite awhile now." Zak sighs a bit, understanding what his father was saying.

Yukari looks at Fisk and asks "The Fiskerton Phantom?"

"The what?" asked Sari, confused.

Exedra says "A human realm monster which has the appearance and abilities of that of both a ape and a feline, making them both agile and strong. I thought they were extinct though."

DJ says "That looks alive to me." the Komodo dragon growled a bit, as Zak looked at him.

"What is it Komodo?" asked Zak, confused.

Vexx asks "They named a Komodo Dragon, 'Komodo?'" he saw the irony no one seemed to notice.

DJ shrugs as the bird-like reptile roared at them, and flew at them, and grabbing Yukari. Yukari looked at Doc nervously and waves, saying "Hi sir."

"Nice job Zon." said Doc, as he looks at her outfit and asks "Isn't a little early for Halloween?" Yukari looked both insulted and annoyed.

"Hey pal, I'm a real witch!" said Yukari, really mad.

Doc says "A witch? Your joking right? What's next, a vampire?" Yukari glares at Doc and waves her wand, and out of nowhere, a pot hits him, along with the others.

Fisk removes the pot from his head as he stumbled backwards, looking freaked out. Zak says "Whoa! Okay, that was convincing."

Doc says "Isn't that impossible?!"

Yukari smiles and says "No. My powers come from nature itself, which is where most witches and wizards do."

Drew gives Doc a 'I-told-you-so' look, while Doc says "Don't start."

DJ chuckles a bit as the rest of the team gets out of the bush. Vexx asks "You got a pet Dinosaur, gorilla cat thing, and Komodo dragon?"

Zak says "So?" Vexx didn't say anything else after that.

"And what's a 'Kur'?" asked Sari, confused.

Zak says "I'm Kur. As in, I can control any cryptid there is on earth." He smriks with a bit of pride while Fisk rolled his eyes a bit.

Exedra then looks at Doc as he asks "What's going on?"

Doc says "By the looks of it, a Sasquash attack."

"Sasquash?! As in Bigfoot?!" asked DJ, shocked to say the least.

Zak nods and says "Yeah. Weirdly enough though, there's been signs of the Atmosphere jellyfish attacking New York, the Yeti attacking a small village in the Himalayas, the list gets bigger and bigger by the week!"

DJ thinks for a bit and says "I know someone that might be the cause of this; Dr. Animo."

Doc says "I know him, he and I used to be partners when I was in college. He was a student teacher at the time."

DJ says "then you know he tried to mess with animals, right?" Doc nods, as DJ says "Then maybe he's the cause of all this."

DJ then explains on how Animo had the power to control animals at will, making him really dangerous.

Zak says "If this guy can control animals, it means if he has a army of cryptids on his side, he can take over the planet!"

Sari, in her Autobot form, says "Not while my spark is still active."

Zak was about to ask about the sudden form, when Yukari says "She's a robotic alien."

The pre-teen says "Alright." They left with that.

(a few minutes later)

DJ and the rest of Team Underworld stood infront of a giant ship, as Sari asks "You drive around in that?!" The ship was a light orange and very advance looking.

Zak says "Yeah. My parents made this bad boy by themselves with some help from some of their friends."

Sari says "Wow, even my dad can't build something like this."

Doc says "Come on, lets show you around." After a tour of the whole ship, they went to the hanger, which made Sari and Yukari go crazy about how advanced it was.

Doc, seeing how excited they were, looks at DJ and asks "They do this often?" DJ shrugs a bit.

Zak gets a fancy looking device and activates it. "This is the Cryptidpedia, it helps us find Cryptids." He activates it and finds something. "Okay, somewhere in the northern Canadian forest is where the most activity is at." The others nod as they flew there.

(A Canadian forest)

The Saturdays and Team Underworld look at a strange looking base that had a giant toad guarding it. "Animo's mutant toad." said Sari plainly, not liking the looks of this.

Zak asks "you sure it isn't a cryptid?"

Yukari says "Positive."

Fisk grumbled something as Komodo growls. Zak says "Easy guys." He looks at Yukari and asks "How do we get rid of the frog legs special?" Yukari got an idea.

She concentrates and whispers a chant that Zak can hear "**Demon of serpents, fangs of blood. The Serpent shall strike to make the enemy run!**" she whips her wrist, and a giant dark blue snake with green eyes and strange 'V" shaped symbol on it's forehead. It hissed angrily as it slithered towards the toad.

The Toad freaked out as it ran away from the snake. Ghost Rider says "Come on!" and they ran in.

The group looked around, and Zon screeched as she noticed someone next to a bunch of different cryptids. The man was middle-aged with long white hair, a strange black jumpsuit, light green skin, a helmet that looked like it had horns on it, and red goggles.

The man smiles as he says "Solomon Saturday? Is that you?"

Doc glares at him and says "Hello, Aloysius Animo, haven't seen you in a long time." Animo smirks as he looked at Zak.

"You must be young Zak, nice to finally meet you." said Animo.

Zak glares at him, his eyes glowing a bit orange as he grabbed a light brown pole with a three-fingered taloned hand on the top of it. "The feeling isn't mutual." the pre-teen growled.

Animo snaps his fingers, and a Owlman (a real one) screeched as it flew at him, but when Zak concentrates, and the Owlman stops in it's tracks, as it's red eyes glowed orange. Animo yells "WHAT?!"

Zak smirks as he says "As Kur, I can control cryptids. Now lets see how you can beat us now." Then they noticed a giant toad appear next to a reanimated T-Rex.

DJ says "Ah crud." He gets his scythe out as Doc gets a glove and Drew gets her sword out. Drew fires a blast of flames at the T-Rex, as it roars angrily.

Zak makes the cryptids attack the other monsters as Sari ran up to Animo with Doc. Animo sent out a mutated bird at Doc, as Sari punched the old man in the face. Exedra turned into his Hydra-like form and swatted a few of the enemies away with ease as Vexx sliced at them.

Yukari concentrates and a blast of lightning shoots out of her wand, electrocuting a few Atmospheric Jellyfish. She sent a pot at a Chupacabra, knocking it out. Moa punched a Sasquash as he shot a stun round at a Tapire-lauara

Animo growls a bit and says "why you little..." but was interrupted when a blast of energy hits him, sending his headgear to the ground, breaking it. "NO!!!" yelled Animo. The Cryptids looked confused as they looked around. The other monsters that Animo made either turned back to their normal state or vanished.

(later)

As Animo was taken away by the police, Animo looks at DJ and his friends "I'll get you for this! I swear..." but was interrupted as he was pushed into the car.

Moa says "That was fun moa."

Zak looks at Doc and says "Hey Dad, you know if it wasn't for them, we couldn't find out about Animo."

Doc nods as he and DJ shook hands, the man saying "Thanks Mr. DJ."

"No problem Dr. Saturday." said DJ, smiling. Yukari cleared her throat a bit, getting Doc's attention.

"Oh yeah, and sorry about insulting you Yukari." said Doc, rubbing the back of his head.

The witch girl smiles at him and says "It's no problem Mr. Saturday." she smirks as she waved her wand, and the man got hit with another pot. "But that doesn't mean I can't get pay-back." Doc gets up, groaning at his new headache as the others laughed.

End of Episode 2

Well, that was a long chapter, don't you think? Well, this episode shows the first team up with a group of heroes from another show. Hope you'd like it. So please, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Not so Hotstuff

Well, here's episode 3, hope you like it. Also jjb88, I'll need some more info on you, so send me a PM or leave it in a review or something so you can tell me more about this idea.

Not so Hotstuff

It shows New York in the mourning, everything looked peaceful, except for a smoke cloud. DJ is seen fighting a monster made of slime. The creature roars as it tried to whack him aside, but missed by a few inches.

DJ says "Bring it slime-ball." Then he got sucked into it's body, much to the Shadow Imp's disgust "gross." Then he heard a yell.

"YEE-HAA!!!!!" and he looks up to see a humanoid figure made of fire and red magma, with empty silts for eyes, a black fire-proof sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts with green lines on the shoulders and sides of his shirt and the sides of his shorts. The guy looked around DJ's age, and the guy smirked a bit.

"Seems you got yourself in a jam Deej." said the fire creature, laughing a bit.

DJ looked surprised and asks "Sparks?!" The fire alien smirked as he shot out a blast of fire, freeing DJ in the process.

"Haven't seen you in a long time dude." Said Sparks. He sends a barrage of fire balls and fire blasts at the monster, making it groan.

DJ smiles at him. Him and Sparks were pals back in the old days, before DJ meet up with the Author Fighters, he and Sparks were best friends when DJ went to Japan once. He then sends out a blast of green lightning as he asks "What brings you to New York?"

Sparks shrugs and says "You know, the usual. Plumbers business." DJ nods as they did a double team, using both magic and flames to beat the monster.

DJ says "Just like old times." He looks at Sparks and says "So, where are you staying?"

Sparks says "No where dude, I was on the road right now when slime ball there came in." DJ looked at his friend with a bit of sympathy, and got an idea.

"You can stay at the HQ for a bit, if ya want that is." said DJ, making the Pyronite smirk.

"Thanks dude." said Sparks, as they teleported into the Underworld.

(Team Underworld HQ)

The team were watching some TV when Sparks and DJ appeared. DJ says "Hey guys."

Yukari turned and saw them. "Hey Deej. Who's the lava-man?"

Sparks says "The name's Sparks, and I'm going to crash here for a while, until I can find somewhere else to stay. Hope that's cool with you guys."

Moa says "It's alright with us." the others nod, but didn't know what they were going into.

--------

The first day there, Yukari noticed that some of the small statues she created using some trash she was going to use for some target practice was missing a couple. She sees Sparks testing them out with his fire, and says "These work good. Hope you don't mind if I use them."

Yukari was a bit annoyed at that, since he didn't ask permission. She stomped off, annoyed. Sparks looked confused but continued training.

--------

Sari was looking for something, but noticed it was melted. Sparks whacked his forehead. "STUPID! I'm so sorry!" Sari just looked annoyed while she walked off, really mad.

--------

Ghost Rider, Exedra and Vexx were sparing with Sparks, but then Sparks accidentally sent out a fire barrage, sending them into a wall. "Whoops." said the Pyronite sheepishly as he left, leaving the two men and the Bakugan were out cold.

--------

After a few days, the team was feed up with Sparks, as they complained to DJ and Moa, saying stuff like "He sunk into my room!" or "He blasted us into a wall, and left us!" and "He melted one of my inventions!" and other stuff.

DJ says "Calm down guys, I know he's a bit destructive, but he's one of my old friends." The others just kept arguing while Sparks heard, making him feel a bit sad and guilty about this. He sighs deeply as he vanished, leaving a note made of fire proof paper.

After Sari got out, she noticed the note. She read it and automatically got from angry to guilty in five seconds. She comes back in and shows DJ the note.

Sparks: _Guys, listen. I'm sorry if I got on your bad side about this whole thing. I guess I took a bit of advantage on you guys, huh? Sorry about that as well. I'm going for a bit, but don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Your fire-powered pal, Sparks_

Yukari says "He was annoying, but we just got mad, we didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Exedra says "We have to find him."

DJ nods and yells "Team Underworld! Move out!" and they take their leave.

(Surface)

Sari and Yukari were looking around, trying to find Sparks. "Sparks, we're sorry!" yelled Sari, trying to find him.

"Come on Sparks, this isn't funny." yelled Yukari, trying to help as well. They didn't notice a strange figure right behind them. They turn to see the figure and screamed as they were knocked out.

--------

Vexx was looking around as well, when someone snuck up on him and knocked him out.

--------

Ghost Rider was riding around town, trying to see if he can find Sparks faster that way. He heard something and looked to see a blast of energy knock him out cold.

--------

Exedra, DJ and Moa were the last to be attacked, since they were together, looking for Sparks when a smoke screen came out, making them cough and fall asleep. A giant figure looked down at them with a evil smirk on his face.

--------

Sparks was overlooking a town, thinking for a bit about what he did to the team. He heard some growling and saw a bunch of short figures with a black jumpsuit with red masks with white goggles, gloves and boots.

They seemed to be dragging a giant crate to a warehouse. That got Sparks curious so he flew down. He whispers "What's going on here?" and ran into the building.

He hid behind a metal crate to see who it was who captured his friends. It was a giant with orange skin, red and black muscle bound armor, small pincers on his chin, blank yellow eyes, and also a strange headdress on. This is Vulcanus, the bounty hunter.

Vulcanus grins as he saw the unconscious team infront of him, making Sparks go wide eyed. "guys!" whispered Sparks, shocked to say the least.

Vulcanus was talking to Herika, who was smiling a bit. "So, you got those weakling mortals?"

Vulcanus says "Piece of cake. They were looking for some fool named Sparks."

"A fool huh?" asked Sparks, revealing himself. Vulcanus turned around to see Sparks, fire coursing around him.

"This'll be fun." said Vulcanus, snapping his fingers, and all of the henchmen ran at the Pyronite.

"Want a piece of me?" asked Sparks as he fired some fireballs "Eat this, and this! And some of this!"

After a few minutes, he defeated all of the henchmen, and Sparks glared at Vulcanus, really mad.

Sparks then shot a blast of fire, but it didn't even hurt Vulcanus. Sparks growls as Vulcanus says "HA! You can't beat me! Your fire powers can't hurt me!" he started laughing evilly as Sparks noticed a strange container.

Sparks smirks as he sent a fire blast at it, making a blue mist surround Vulcanus, putting him into ice. Sparks says "Then chill out, freak."

He then used his powers to open the binds that held the team, and asks "Missed me?" with a smirk on his face, as if wanting to rub it in.

Sari says "Please don't start."

Sparks just laughs a bit and says "Come on, lets go back to the HQ." They nodded as the group vanished with Sparks.

--------

Later, at the HQ, DJ hands Sparks a strange looking watch, the communicators of Team Underworld. DJ says "Congrats dude, your now a member of Team Underworld." Sparks smiled and nodded, and puts the watch on, which was fire proof.

"I put on fire-resistant material into the metal." said Sari, smiling a bit.

Sparks nodded, smirking a bit. Vexx says "Might as well go for something, coming Sparks?" the whole group smiled at him, as the fire alien smiled back, liking being excepted.

"You know it." said Sparks, putting an Identity mask on, making him a tanned skin teen with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and also a red shirt and orange pants and yellow shoes.

The now disguised Sparks smirks as they all left the HQ, ready to hang out like normal friends do.

End of Episode 3

Well, it seems that Sparks got excepted, that's good. Well, hoped you enjoyed this episode. And remember, Read, Review, and Suggest away!


	5. Ice, Ice Baby

Here's a new episode of the Team Underworld series, this one has the guest appearance of fellow Author Fighter, Kitten.

Ice, Ice Baby

At a place called Amity Park, a place where ghosts were all over, DJ, Yukari, Exedra and Vexx were chasing a evil looking being. The being was a ghost with silver colored armor with black hunter gear over it, green fire for hair and a goatee, a skull necklace around his neck, and also a jet pack on his back. This is Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!

Skulker asks himself "How did I end up getting attacked by these guys?" He remembered as Yukari sent a barrage of magical cards at him, making his jet pack turn off and making him fall down to the ground.

Vexx goes over to him and gets ready to claw him, but then Skulker blasted him with his baster, sending him flying. Exedra changed into his Hydra-form and whacked the evil ghost into a strange giant blue blob with a single red eye inside of the goo. This is B.O.B, one of the newer members of their team.

B.O.B chuckled a bit as Skulker noticed his armor was beginning to fade away, being digested by the over sized blob's body. "LET ME OUT!!!" Yelled Skulker as all was left of him was a small green blob, which B.O.B spitted out of his body.

Skulker noticed the others glaring at him, and was now looking nervous as DJ opened a strange portal and threw the small ghost into the ghost zone again. "That was easy." Said Yukari, a bit surprised.

Vexx nods and asks "So....what now?" DJ shrugs and looks around.

"I'm going to look around, you guys can hang out at the Nasty Burger or something." Said DJ as they nod.

"Gotcha." Said Yukari as they left. DJ sighs as he walked around, and saw the statue of Danny Phantom and smirked a bit, knowing the teen had a tough time in the past. He then felt something near by, and suddenly...a white light was coming his way.

"what the?!" said DJ in shock as the beam hit him, putting him in a giant block of ice.

Then a girl with a light blue Japanese school uniform, dark skin, blue eyes, and white hair with a long braid. This is Kitten Hatchigamaguchi, one of DJ's friends.

She saw DJ in the ice and runs over and says "Sorry Deej, I didn't mean it, I swear."

DJ looked at Kitten and says in a muffled tone under the ice "It's no problem." He melted the ice right off. "You really need have better control before I become a ice sculpture." Joked DJ, making him and Kitten laugh a bit.

"So how's the team?" asked Kitten.

"Good. Got B.O.B on the field for the first time." Said DJ, as he cracked his neck a bit, to unstiff it.

"Alright." said Kitten with a smile. DJ motions her along, wanting to hang out with his dragon friend. She smiled as they walked threw the town.

------

After a few minutes, they met up with the rest of the team there when they heard some explosions in the distance. "What the?!" asked

Up in the air was a teen with tanned skin, white hair, glowing green eyes, a black and white jumpsuit with a fiery "DP" on his chest, along with a strange belt on. This is Danny Phantom himself, and he was fighting someone.

The man infront of him was a man dressed like Count Dracula with a white cape with a high collar, a white tuxedo with a black shirt under it, red eyes, a strange black hairdo, and also black gloves and boots. This is Vlad Plasmius, a evil ghost.

"I hope you don't mind my reappearance, Daniel." Said Vlad with a evil smirk "since you got me kicked off!"

"You were the one who tried to kill my dad." Said Danny, his green eyes glowing more with annoyance. His fist began to glow blue as he tried to fire ice at the evil ghost. But he only deflects with a purple mirror-like shield, but then Danny did a heck of a powerful wail of sound, sending Vlad flying.

"There's Danny Phantom!" said Yukari in a fan girl-like tone, getting some funny looks. "Sorry." she said sheepishly.

DJ looks up and says "we need to help him." The others nod as they looked up to see that Vlad has come back and shot a barrage of purple energy at Danny, making him yell in pain. DJ looked unpleased as he whispers this chant.

DJ: **Spirits of Death, hear by cry**

**Bring forth the soul that can not die!**

**Skin as pale as ghost and hair as black as night**

**Bring forth Hestica, the Ghost guardian to make things right!**

Suddenly a giant green essence came out of the ground, creating a humanoid shape. The shape molded into a female body with ghastly pale skin, long black hair covering the top part of her face, with a hint of a white eye shown from her left side, while a white veil covered the bottom half of her face, a long white cloak which didn't show her feet since the lower part of her body was faded, and also long fingers sticking out of the cloak. This is Hestica, the Guardian of Ghosts.

She looked at Vlad and says "Lets see you face this!" She powers a strange orb of energy at him, but he flew out of the way.

"If your a ghost, lets see you survive this!" Yelled Vlad as he sent a barrage of energy at him, making her groan.

"What is this?!" yelled Hestica, as she got weaker.

DJ then says a new spell. "_Hestica Weapon Form! Ecto-Blade!!!!_" She suddenly glows dark green as her body began to fade into his scythe, which began to mold into a strange looking longsword with strange looking designs that looked like different ghosts, along with a green aura coming from it. He aimed the sword as he tried to swipe at Vlad, but he just vanished.

DJ sighs as the sword vanished. "Crud. The freak got away."

Danny flew down and says "Thanks for trying anyway." a white ring came around him as it split and revealed himself to be a black haired teen with blue eyes, a white shirt with a orange oval on his chest, orange rims on the sleeves, blue jeans, and also red and white shoes.

Danny stretched a bit before asking "So...want to hang at my place before he comes back?" They shrug as they followed him.

-------

After arriving at Fenton Works, they arrive at the basement where four people were helping cleaning the place. One was a teen with black hair, violet eyes, black shirt with a purple, a black shirt, and black and gray combat boots. This is Sam Manson, Danny's girlfriend.

(A/N: this takes place after the whole Phantom Planet thing)

Next to her was a African American teen with green eyes, a backwards red hat, a yellow shirt, a pair of glasses, and also a pair of brown shoes. This is Tucker Foley, Danny's Best friend.

The third person was female as well with long red hair, blue eyes, a black shirt, a pair of jeans, a light blue headband keeping her hair back, and also a pair of shoes. This was Jazz, Danny's older sister.

The last one is a 12 year old girl with black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, a red beanie on her head, and also her left hand was vanished as she messed with something. This is Danielle "Dani" Fenton, Danny's "cousin" and a clone created by Vlad.

Dani smiled at her cousin as she says "Hey Danny, who are they?"

"These guys are the Team Underworld and their friend, Kitten." The five wave at their new friends as Tucker went over to Sari.

"Hi there, name's Tucker Foley, or T.F. for 'To Fine.'" Said Tucker, trying to hit on her. Sari gave him a funny look before she flicked him, sending him flying.

"That was the _lamest_ pick up line in history." said Sari, rolling her eyes as Kitten giggled.

"Nice." Said Kitten, still giggling as Jazz and Dani helped Tucker up.

"Anyway, we got a problem." Said Danny, but Sam interpreted.

"Let me guess, Vlad is back?" asked Sam, getting them confused.

"How did you....?" asked DJ, but Dani interpreted.

"We knew he came back since the news brought him up." She said, as she asks "So, what now?"

"We take that Dracula knock off down, that's what." Said Vexx, getting his claws out and ready.

Danny smirks as he says "Goin Ghost!" And changed back to his alter ego, as he says "Lets do this."

Sam kissed his cheek as she says "That's for good luck." Danny blushed at that as Kitten giggled.

Vexx did a gag thing as he says "Man, and I thought it was gag worthy when DJ and Kurumu make out." That caused DJ to turn beat red.

"Okay...what's the plan?" Asked Sari, her Autobot form on.

Tucker smiled as he got out his PDA. "Well...." began Tucker as he told them him plan.

------

Danny was waiting at the Casper High Football field, tapping his foot impatiently. DJ and his friends were hiding under the bleachers as Kitten asks "How long until we get out there?"

"Soon." Said Yukari, waiting for Vlad to come in. And speak of the devil, he shows up in his ghost form.

"Hello Daniel. What did you want to tell me?" asked Vlad, smiling a bit.

"This." said Danny before sending a Ghostly Wail his way, sending him flying.

"NOW!" yelled DJ as he got his sword out as B.O.B went over to Vlad with his large hands, but the ghost only phases threw.

Yukari, getting her wand out, says "Eat lightning!" and fires a blast of electricity at him, but he dodges again.

"Lets see you dodge this!" Said Kitten, firing a blast of ice at him, but he dodges, but it reflects off of the lights, and it hit DJ. "Oh come on!" She said out of annoyance.

DJ breaks free as he says "Eat shadows." and whacks Vlad aside with ease.

Danny then says "How about a barrage to knock him out." They nod as they fired a barrage of attacks; Danny's ecto-blasts, Yukari's magic cards, DJ's dark magic casting, Kitten's ice powers, Sari's energy spheres, Vexx's energy powers, and also Exedra's Darkus energy spheres.

Vlad came down at that. Danny says "See you around, fruit loop." and gets the Fenton Thermos out, and sucks Vlad in, sealing him in.

DJ says "Well, that was fun." The others nod at that. Danny flies down and gives the Thermos to DJ.

"I think you can put Vlad somewhere safe." Said Danny smiling.

DJ nods as he asks "So...who's up for something to eat, I'm starving?"

"Nasty Burger on me?" Asked Danny, as they shrug. "Come on." and they go to the Nasty Burger to hang out.

End of Episode 4

Well, this episode is dedicated to Phantom Planet (best one of Danny's series) and Kitten, thanks for being a good friend. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. Witchcrafted

Time to see how Team Underworld is doing shall we? Enjoy. Just so you know, this whole episode is centered around Yukari mostly.

Witchcrafted

At the HQ, the young witch Yukari was sitting down on a chair, looking bored as her teacher, Ronny the Rodent, who was a golden brown furred humanoid rodent with pointed ears, a scarf and a red and blue outfit, along with a pair of green shorts. He was teaching her about some of the Kingdom Hearts spells.

"Alright, now just raise your wand and say 'Thundaga', alright?" asked Ronny as Yukari sighs. She raised her wand and said the spell, making a blast of lighting fly out and hit a dummy with ease. "Nice job, tomorrow we'll try Blizzaga, alright?"

Yukari sighed and asks "How come I can't try out Reflect or Gravity spells?"

Ronny chuckled as he ruffled Yukari's hair. "Sorry kiddo, that isn't your level yet." That got Yukari a bit annoyed at that.

------

Later, Yukari was using some summoning skills with DJ. "Alright, remember the chant to summon out Flambia?" the Shadow Imp asked, as Yukari did so, summoning the humanoid red, orange and black insect.

"You know I can summon out Areos or Insection, or heck, Beastria! Why won't you let me summon them?!" asked Yukari, jumping up and down with annoyance.

DJ chuckled a bit and says "Easy Yukari, we aren't that far yet. It isn't your level yet." He left with that, as Yukari got more annoyed.

------

Later, Yukari was twirling some pasta she cooked on her plate as Sari walked in with a humanoid lion with a horn on his forehead, brown eyes, and also an old-fashion red and green warrior outfit. This is Archer, the marksmen of the team.

Archer noticed Yukari sigh and the Gorgonite asks "You alright?"

Yukari sighs and says "DJ and Ronny don't think I'm ready to do the more advanced stuff. I mean, come on, I'm a junior in High School and I'm only 13, don't you think I deserve to learn more advanced stuff?!"

Archer chuckled and says "Well, maybe they're trying to make sure you know the simple stuff. I mean, if you only knew the advanced stuff, you wouldn't have the strength to fight more then usual."

Yukari sighs as she took a bite from her pasta. "I'm going for a walk." She gets up and puts her food in the fridge as Archer just sighs. She walks out the door as she took a walk down the streets.

------

A teenage blue elfish teen wearing a black and red X-Men uniform, a long devil tail, three hands with two toes on his feet (with a extra toe on the back of his heel), along with white gloves and shoes. This is Nightcrawler, a new member for Team Underworld. He seemed to be bored as he watched some TV.

"Lame, boring, waste of time, man, there isn't anything on today." said Kurt with annoyance as he turned the TV off. He then noticed that something was missing; Yukari. He got up and noticed Archer "Hey Archer, do you know where that little Witch girl went?"

"You mean Yukari? She said she was going for a walk, why?" asked Archer as Nightcrawler shrugs.

"No reason." said the mutant as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Archer coughed a bit since some got into his mouth.

------

Yukari sighs as she used her teleportation spell DJ taught her and ended up at the Youkai Academy. She knocked on a door and a girl with black hair, purple eyes, and also a red and white dress came out. "Yukari, is that you? Long time no see. How's Marucho?"

Yukari blushed a bit at the mention of her new crush. "He's good. Listen; think you can teach me some of the more upper class spells you know?"

Ruby sighs and says "I would love to, but do you even know some of the more common spells? You see, if a witch first learns the common spells, she can create her own spells. So, please, until that level is reached, I'll help out anyway I can, alright?" She closed the door as Yukari's head became red with a mix of rage an annoyance.

She couldn't believe this! Even an old friend wouldn't teach her! Her head became so red; steam came out of ears like a train whistle is heard from the steam. She then yells "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!" as she ran into the nearest forest, still mad.

She grumbled for a few minutes before she sensed someone near by. She turned to see a old woman with long gray hair, blank eyes, and also a brown cloak over her whole body. She motions the young witch over as Yukari began to think; '_alright, old lady in the middle of the woods. In normal terms, I'd run, but she seems pretty friendly, so what the heck?_'

The young witch walked over to the old woman, who says "I think I might be able to help you out, child. I know some spells that might be of some use to you." Yukari thought about it and nods. "Good, come this way." She motions her along and the two went to an old looking mansion.

"Wow, nice place. A bit old, but it looks cozy." Yukari joked with a giggle. The Old Woman smirked as she motions her inside, not noticing a pair of red eyes looking at them.

The old woman then says "Now relax as I'll show you power like you never imagined!" She made her hands glow and hit Yukari, making her scream as her eyes turn blank.

-----

At the HQ, DJ noticed something. "Hey guys, where's Yukari at?"

"Said something about a walk, but she should've been back by now." Archer said as he began to think.

DJ then looks at Sari "Got any ideas where she could be?"

"Maybe in Japan, which is where her school would be." said Sari with a shrug. DJ nods and gets an idea.

"Alright, I need to make a search party. I need these guys; Sari, I need the tech support so we can get to her." Sari nods at that. "Nightcrawler, Ghost Rider, I might need your powers for back up." The two demonic super heroes nod at that. "And finally, Black Lightning, I think your powers could work big time."

"Finally some action." said a blue-hoodie wearing African American teen, who happened to be Black Lightning. DJ nods as he taps his scythe on the ground, making them vanish into thin air.

------

When they got there, DJ was talking to Kurumu and Moka, who were main allies of the team. "So, have you guys seen Yukari anywhere?" the two shook their heads, not knowing.

Black Lightning was talking to Gin. "Hey dude, seen a 12 year old witch with purple eyes and about this height." Puts his hand near his waist, which was about the same height of Yukari.

"Sorry dude, haven't seen her dude." said Gin with a shrug. Black Lightning groans in annoyance.

Sari, Ghost Rider and Nightcrawler had the same results, making it a bit annoying. Ghost Rider looked around when he noticed those same eyes. "Who are you?" asked the bounty hunter, glaring at the eyes.

"Unknown to you, but if you want your friend, you must hurry before she meets an unlikely end." said the stranger in a demonic tone, which made DJ raise an eyebrow.

"Etrigan?" asked DJ as the figure came out. He was a bit short, shorter then DJ, with yellow skin, glowing red eyes, razor sharp fangs, small devil horns on his forehead, a red and blue old fashion outfit, along with small claws. This is Etrigan, the demon hero.

Etrigan smirked and says "Indeed young man, now we shall be quick, so let's go as fast as we can." DJ nods as they followed the demon

When they got there, how ever, they saw the old woman with Yukari, who had their back to them. "Hey Yukari, we were worried about you." said DJ with a hint of relief.

Yukari then talks in a strange double voice. "_That's good to hear, but you don't have to worry about me._" She turns to them, showing her blank stare. "_I feel great._"

DJ asks "What did you do to her, lady?"

The old woman smirks as her body glowed brightly, gaining solid gold armor, black hair, and a flowing purple cape. "It's Morgan Le Fay!" The team and Etrigan yelled in shock.

"That's right, and I think I found a good student, don't you think? Yukari dear, use some of your new power on your old friends." said Morgan as Yukari nods.

"_Ceptia Caliniroan!_" yelled Yukari as a blast of energy at them, but they were able to dodge with ease.

"Yikes. She's trying to fry us!" Black Lightning yelled. He starts up some electricity as he says "Time to give her a wake up call!"

"Halt child, don't interfere. The dark magic will continue if we don't stop her here." said Etrigan as he noticed Le Fay.

"I think if we beat Le Fay, I think that maybe we'll free Yukari." said Sari, as her Autobot helmet came on. DJ nods as he sends out a blast of green lightning, which Yukari easily blocks.

Ghost Rider growls as he throws a ball of Hellfire at Le Fay, who used her own dark magic to block the flames. "Yukari! Destroy them!!!" Yukari nods at that, and raises her wand.

"Yukari, don't do it! We're your friends, remember?!" Sari exclaimed in fear. Yukari blasted her out of the sky, making some armor fall off her face, leaving behind blue and black circuits on her face area. "Don't do it, Yukari, please."

"_I have no choice._" Said Yukari in the echoic tone as Morgan smirked. Then Yukari, to the other's surprise, smirk. "Not!" and yells out "_Thundaga!!_" and blasts Morgan with a blast of lightning.

"Nice one Yukari!" said Sari with a smirk as Yukari nods.

"I thought…" began DJ but Yukari gave her teacher a playful wink.

"What? Think a 1000 year old witch outsmart me? Please." said Yukari with a giggle. Morgan growled before vanishing in a flash of golden light.

"You alright?" asked Black Lightning as he got over.

Yukari nods and noticed a look came from DJ. She sighs and says "Sorry for leaving like that, but I couldn't take it that you and Ronny don't see my potential is all." DJ smiled and gave her a brotherly hug, which she returned.

DJ then says "We do, we just want to make sure that you know to wait before we can get to it." Yukari nods. "Come on, let's go back to the HQ, the others must be worried sick."

Yukari nods as Black Lightning says "How about a quick race to the Academy? Lets go!" the others chuckle as they ran after the African American hero.

Yukari giggled as she thinks '_Well, might as well think before I run off like that again. But at least I know where people care about me the most_' She giggled as she looked at the readers and did a little wink.

End of Episode 5

Well, that was an interesting episode, don't you think? The next episode will be about Sari Sumdac. Please Read, Review and Suggest away! Also, there's a new poll up on my profile.


	7. Short Circuit

Time to continue this series, shall we? Enjoy.

Short-Circuit

In the middle of the city, a large creature made of electricity was robbing a bank. The large creature was Overload, a super villain with electric powers. It laughs as it began to shoot electricity all around the bank, freaking out civilians.

A little girl threw a rock at him, but Overload just smacks her aside, that was until a teen with a blue and green jumpsuit, spiked up blue hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin came in, with his arms gaining strange looking reptilian hands as his body turned a strange shade of red, as a strange looking crystal around his neck glowed. He jumped up and caught the girl.

"Don't worry kid, Reptil is here to help." smirked the kid, now known as Reptil. He glares at Overload, and says "Team Underworld, now!"

Overload asks "What?" and then got hit by a blast of ice and energy. He turns to see Ronny the Rodent and Sari Sumdac, with DJ and Sparks, who all smirk.

"Come on Reptil, lets take this over size spark plug down." said Sparks, his flames coming out of his fists.

Reptil smirked and says "Got it. Ankylosaurus Tail!" suddenly a large tail with a bony club at the end of it came out and slammed into Overload, sending him flying.

Ronny ran at the monster, slashing at the monster's chest, sending out a shock on Ronny. "OW! OW! OW!" yelled Ronny as he got shot backwards, hitting a wall."Why do cartoons have a hard life again?" He falls onto his face at that.

Sparks then sends out an inferno at Overload, and smirked. "That was fun." But then he got blasted by lightning. He groans as he gets up. "This would've been easier if Moa was here."

"Tell that to him." said DJ, blasting Overload. A couple weeks ago, Mora personally left the team to become a leader of his own team; The Anti-Hero Squad. Shortly after, DJ met up with Reptil and got him membership. Then he made Sari his new second in command.

Sari then shoots out a blast of energy at the giant, but it just absorbs it. "stupid machine." He growled as he sparked up his body. Sari then does the most insane thing she could do and put her hands out and it outstretched and absorbed the electricity and her eyes began to spark up a bit.

"!" she screamed as her body began to glow a bit, the electricity going threw her.

(_inside of Sari (not in a sick way, weirdos!_))

Where a light blue sphere is seen, glowing with a light blue glow. This was Sari's spark, the heart of her cybernetic body. It began to glow brighter as it opened up, revealing a all-powerful looking energy, coursing threw her.

(_Back outside_)

Sari was still screaming, as she says "HOLY MAGNUS!" and suddenly the light-blue glow in her eyes went dull and she fainted, as Over-Load was nothing but a black and red disc.

As Reptil got the disc, they all got over her. "Sari? You okay?" asked Ronny, looking worried. He rose his Keyblade up and says "Cure!" and a green light hits her, but she just groans.

"Okay, she's stable. Lets get her back to the HQ." said DJ as the others nod.

(when there)

In the medic room, which was a large white room with black skulls and scythes pictures all over the room, and with black and white beds. One of which had Sari, who was hooked up to the computer to see what was wrong.

Yukari, dressed like a nurse (which was kind of silly on her part), saw something. "Seems that absorbing the electricity must've messed up her robotic body. Who knows what it will do."

Suddenly the screen appears as a young man with blue hair, red eyes with a slight slit in them, pale skin, a black and red vampire hunter outfit and also a pair of sunglasses on his face. This is Clyde Semtai, a member of Mora's new team.

"What's up?" asked Clyde, confused.

"Not much, except that Sari just absorbed a lot of energy from Overload." said DJ, as Clyde looked inside the room and noticed something.

"And where is Sari?" asked Clyde, as they turn to see Sari wasn't there. DJ leaves and sees Sari walking to her room, and she analyzed herself.

"Oh slag. The Allspark energy inside of my body is active again?" asked Sari, nervous.

DJ says "Calm down Sari, it can't be that bad, could it?" He and Sari got into a good friendship since the team started, so he was a bit worried about her.

Sari didn't look better, as she rubbed her arm. She remembered the last time this happened, and she regretted what she did to a friend.

DJ says "come on, lets get you fixed up." Fang whimpered a bit, since he could sense all of the power inside of her.

Sari shakes her head and says "Sorry, but I got to much energy building up in me, I might cause some trouble in here." She leaves at that.

(_Later_)

A Asian girl wearing a white Japanese school uniform with shrunken in her black hair, along with a long Katana on her back. This is Katana, a friend of Black Lightning and Metamorpho.

She looks around and asks "Where is Sari at? She isn't asleep."

Yukari, who was eating a rice-ball, shrugs and says with some rice still in her mouth. "No idea. Ask Ra'ad, he might know."

A humanoid Jellyfish with light blue eyes, four arms, and also a fluid-like shape poked his head in and says "She left 7 minutes ago."

Katana began to think on that. '_why would she leave so soon?_'

DJ then walks in and says "Guess Sari is still letting off some steam, huh?"

Exedra, who was near by, asks "You sure it was wise to let her go alone?"

"Don't worry, Exedra. I got Kurt and Remy following her." DJ said with a smirk.

(_Downtown_)

"I still cannot believe I have to follow a girl like this." said Gambit, following Sari threw town as he jumped from a rooftop to a lamppost without trying.

"No complaints here." smirked Kurt, as he kept an eye on a certain spot on Sari. That earned him a bonk on the head.

"Don't you have your own madam ma'zel?" asked Gambit.

"Amanda? Yeah." said Kurt, rubbing his head still. "Jeez dude. I was kidding around." Then Nightcrawler vanished in smoke, as Gambit continued to run, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

Sari sighs as she continued her walk, but then groaned as she grabbed her head in pain. "AHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing her head in pain. She fell to her knees as suddenly her eyes were glowing light blue.

"Sari!" yelled Gambit as he came down and he and Kurt ran towards her, as she turned to them.

"St-stay away from me!" she said, scared as the sphere on her chest began to glow brightly. But before they could go forward more, she suddenly went Autobot and her blades came out again. "Oh no...not again."

Gambit didn't like the looks of that as he got out his communicator. "monsieur! We got a problem!"

"_What is it?_" asked DJ on the other end. He didn't like how he sounded.

"Sari has lost control. Must be all the energy she got from the fight with Overload." Kurt said, teleporting to Sari to help her, but kept dodging He finally teleported away enough to see her accidentally stab a car, causing it to spark up before...

**BOOM!**

The car exploded, sending it skyward. "Hit the dirt!" Kurt yelled as he and Gambit dodged it from hitting them.

"We need you guys here now!" said Gambit, as he got out his staff in case of anything. Sari looked scared as she looked at the two.

DJ got the message and nods. "Black Lightning! Reptil! Yukari! And Ronny! Get ready!" he commanded, as said members came in.

"We're ready to help out." said BL, sparking up his fists. Yukari looked down, not really comfortable about this. She and Sari were best friends since the team started, so it would feel weird for her to fight her now.

Ronny noticed and says "We're just going to fix her up, alright?" Yukari nods, as DJ tapped his scythe, and they vanished.

The team appeared as they saw Sari try to stop her arms, as BL noticed some sparks flying out of her. "Overload! He made her energy to nuts."

Ronny began to think on that. "Hmm...Hey SARI!" Sari looked at him at that, confused. "Power up a sphere of energy."

"Are you insane?" asked Sari, surprised to hear that. "I might kill you guys."

"Trust me!" said Ronny, as Sari nods. She begins to build up a energy sphere, which was getting rid of the extra energy in her body.

"BL, NOW!" said DJ, as Black lightning nods. He send out a blast of electrical energy, mixing it with the sphere before sending it skyward, making the blast explode in a strange blue pulse, one of which accidentally hits Yukari, sending her into a wall.

"Yukari!" yelled both DJ and Sari at once, running to her. BL and the others ran as well, looking down at her as a bit of wall was about to come down.

"Tyrannosaurus Tail!" yelled Reptil, getting out a T-Rex tail and knocking out the stone, as Sari got to Yukari, her blades now gone.

DJ then says "We might need to get her back to the base, huh?" The others nod at that, as Kurt and Gambit came in as well.

Yukari groaned as she looked at them, but her vision was blurry, but then she fell asleep.

(_Later_)

Yukari was now in the medical room in the base, wearing a plain white gown (like the kind you would wear at a hospital.), and was resting as Sari worked on the medical equipment. The young witch groaned and smiled at Sari. "Hey."

"Hey." said Sari with a very small smile on her face, happy to see she was alright. She walked over and sat down next to the bed. "Sorry about getting you a header into a wall."

Yukari smiled and says "It's okay Sari. It wasn't your fault, it was Overload's. If it wasn't for that over-size bug zapper, this wouldn't have happened."

Sari sighed and says "But it was partly my fault, I mean..." before she could finish, Yukari gave her a sisterly hug, surprising her.

Yukari says "It's alright, onē-san." Sari was surprised at that, since that means 'sister'. But Sari then smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Thanks...sis." Sari said, smiling as she gave the younger girl a hug back. Sari lets go of the hug and ruffles the younger girl's hair as Yukari smiled. Yukari then yawned as she fell asleep, with Sari watching over the child.

Near the door, DJ smiled as he saw that. "Hmm, guess Sari finally got a little sister. Wonder how that will turn out." He chuckled at that as he left.

Vexx also walked by and saw that, and shrugs. "Eh, I've seen better." as he left the door, going for the training room.

End of Episode 6

Hope you enjoyed this episode, and if anyone here has any ideas for more episodes, let me know. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	8. Demonic Romance

Time to continue this series, shall we? Enjoy. Warning: This is going to a pretty short chapter for Valentines Day.

Demonic Romance

In the Team Underworld HQ, Katana was walking down the hall. She was dressed in a red and yellow ninja-like outfit with a red mask. Her hair was noticeably shorter. She walked down the hall when she noticed DJ's room.

She looked inside and saw a lot of papers in there, and saw DJ was asleep on his desk. The teenage warrior looked at him with confusion at this, as she went to the main room, where Vexx, Yukari, Ra'ad, and Ronny were watching some TV.

"what's up, Katana-san?" asked Yukari, looking at her teammate with a confused look.

"DJ is over worked these days. After those last few missions, have you noticed how tired he's been?" asked Katana, as they nod.

Yukari nods as she began to think about this for a bit. "What about Kurumu-chan?"

"what about her?" asked Vexx, confused.

"Maybe she can help him relax." said Ronny, as everyone gave him a weird look. "I mean a date, you idiots."

"Oh!." said all of them, relieved to hear that.

"That was a close call." Vexx said as Yukari nods.

"But how will we convince DJ-san and Kurumu-chan to go out? I know they're boyfriend and girlfriend and all, but you know how the two are. They won't go out for a date unless there isn't any crime." Yukari explained, as they nod.

"But the crime wave has been low." said a voice, as they saw Metamorpho walk in."So maybe they can go out for a bit? You know, to relax."

Yukari nods and says "I'll get Kurumu to go while Ronny gets DJ," Ronny nods as the two left.

"You think this is going to end badly?" asked Ra'ad, confused.

"Nah." Vexx said with a shrug. "The worst thing is that the date will go wrong."

_Meanwhile_

Kurumu hums as she looks through her clothing, as Yukari walked in, but then covered her eyes since Kurumu was in the middle of changing. "Sorry!" said Yukari, as she used her magic to put Kurumu into a T-shirt and shorts.

"Thanks." said Kurumu, smiling at the young witch. "What's up?"

"Well...DJ is a bit stressed, and I think you two should take the day off." Yukari said with a smile.

"That sounds nice, but don't I need to go into patrol?" said Kurumu.

"That's the thing; there hasn't been any crime recently." said Yukari, smiling.

"Alright." said Kurumu with a smile, as she went to her closet "I'll get into something date-worthy while DJ gets ready."

Yukari then walked out at this, and closed the door behind her.

_Meanwhile_

DJ was in his room, working on something, but his eyes appeared heavy. Ronny then walked in and says "Yo Deej, you awake?"

DJ yawned and says "Somewhat, why?"

"Well...the team thinks you been overworking yourself, so maybe you can take a break with Kurumu?" asked Ronny.

"What about the city?" asked DJ, stretching.

"I'm pretty sure the city doesn't want a drowsy demon protecting them." Ronny said, helping him up. "Come on man, you need to take a break."

"alright." DJ said as he used his magic to make his clothing look more normal; a black hoodie and jeans..

"Nice. Now go!" said Ronny, shoving DJ out of the room and accidentally colliding with Kurumu, who was wearing a black dress. DJ blushed when he saw this, as Kurumu winked a bit, trying to flirt with him.

DJ then got up and says "Sorry about running into you."

"It's alright." said Kurumu, getting up. She then asks "So...want to hang out for a bit?"

"I kind of guessed you wanted to, since you only wear that dress on dates." DJ said, pointing that out.

"Good point." said Kurumu with a smile as she grabbed his hand and led him out.

_Later_

DJ and Kurumu were now walking around town, smiling as they walked through the streets. She then brought him to a store that was near by as she began to look through clothes. DJ sweat dropped and says "I still wonder why she needs all those clothes."

"What was that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." DJ said quickly, a bit nervous.

"Good." said Kurumu with a smile She then continued to look through the clothes, as DJ just sighed. He just waited until she got the clothes she wanted.

_Later_

After she was done with her shopping, DJ brought Kurumu to a restaurant to hang out in. The place was a Asian-styled restaurant, Japanese by the looks of it, and they went to a table.

A waiter, a young man with gray eyes and black hair, asks "So...what will you two have?"

"I'll have some Chicken Ramen with a side of hot rice please." DJ said with a smile. "I'll also like some fruit punch with it, please."

"I'll have...some beef curry with a side of tea please." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Coming up." said the man with a bow, as he left.

"So...you came here often?" asked Kurumu, confused.

"Not in awhile." DJ said with a shrug. "Ever since that last mission, I've been a bit over worked."

"I noticed." said Kurumu, sounding a bit worried. "You really need to calm down."

"Trust me, I try. But I keep hearing about the Darksides and after what has happened recently; Yukari getting brainwashed, Sari going on a rampage from some extra electrical powers, and meeting up with Danny Phantom and almost getting mauled by cryptids, and..."

"Calm down, Deej." said Kurumu, grabbing his shoulder. "You need to relax. I know you are still getting used to being a leader and all, but you'll get used to it."

DJ sighs and says "Thanks Kurumu." He then felt her kiss his cheek, making him have a tiny blush.

"That is just to help calm ya down." said Kurumu with a smile as the waiter came back with their food.

"Thanks." DJ said with a smile, as he began to eat, smiling at Kurumu as she did the same with her curry.

_Outside_

Watching the couple was Ghost Rider, Ronny, Yukari BOB and Exedra. The group smiled as they left, knowing that DJ will be okay this year.

"Should we make sure we do this every year?" asked Ronny.

"That would be a wise idea." said Exedra with a small smile under his helmet. "Though next time, don't try to force them into it."

"Got it." laughed Ronny as they left the couple, as they looked happy.

End of Episode 7

Sorry if this was a bit rushed, I haven't worked on this for awhile so please be kind on this. Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
